


Keep It Mellow

by wyvernsongs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, can be read as gen or preslash, rogue stuff, then treated like crack again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernsongs/pseuds/wyvernsongs
Summary: Len has an amusing run in with the Flash.(Or: Flash decides to break in and plant cocoa and marshmallows in Len's apartment, and didn't think he'd be caught.)





	Keep It Mellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts).



> Happy (late) birthday Kat! ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Big thank you to the lovely [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine) for looking over this. 
> 
> The title is a reference to Marshmello's "Keep it Mellow" because I thought it would be funny.

"Not that I don't…  _ appreciate  _ ...the visit, Flash. But what exactly are you doing in my kitchen?" Len asked, casually leaned against the door-frame of his (current) safe house apartment, watching as Barry looked over his shoulder at the sound of his voice. Len let the door click behind him as he righted himself and made his way to the small kitchen.

"Hey! Well, you broke into my house and stole hot chocolate so I figured I'd return the favour! Except that you didn't seem to have any. So I bought some. Hot chocolate?" Barry offered.

Len just raised his eyebrows, stepped into the room, and appraised the mass of boxes on the counter-top next to his stove.

"Yeah, I didn't actually know what kind of hot chocolate you liked? So I kind of," Barry trailed off helplessly. "Oh! And I got marshmallows." Barry grabbed a bag and pressed them into Len's hands.

Len, perplexed, stared at the bag and then switched to stare at Barry.

Barry's mouth twitched, and he instantaneously held up another bag of marshmallows, "Did you know they made them this big? It's practically the size of my fist. It's bizarre."

"...Flash."

"Uhh, I can take back what you don't want."

"....Barry. What," Len sidestepped, set the marshmallows on the other side of his stove, and sent a squint at the other man, " _ exactly _ … did you hope to accomplish?"

"Umm. I don't actually know?" Barry looked thoughtful, "You know, I was grocery shopping and I saw the mini-marshmallows and I," he shrugged, "I don't know, I thought of you?"

Len just blinked, processing.

"I--you know, this, uh, was kinda dumb of me? Silly me, acting on impulse I--" Suddenly all but two of the hot chocolate boxes and the marshmallows were in Barry's arms, "I'm gonna go… find something to do with the rest of these. Bye, Leonard."

And he was gone. In a… dash. Of lightning.

Len's brows furrowed, and he shook his head incredulously. He picked up one of the hot cocoa boxes to inspect it closer, to look for signs that it had been tampered with. Although, Len mused, knowing Barry, he wouldn't have thought to do anything to it.

With a shrug, Len fished a mug out of a cabinet and had started to make himself a cup of chocolate when his phone buzzed.

> Received from Hot Stuff 21:48: I'm almost positive Red just zipped in my apartment, set down chocolate mix, s'more fixings, and a fire extinguisher and left.

>Received from Hot Stuff 21:49: Tell me you have context.

Amusement painting his features, Len sat down with his mug and flipped through a novel of his.

 

* * *

 

 

"So. Flash knocked on my door, gave me hot chocolate, and zoomed away." Kyle Nimbus announced to Len, before collapsing on the couch next to Mark Mardon, precisely as Len and Mick walked through the door to the Rogue’s shared warehouse.

"Hm. The same happened to me. Except I was walking home when I saw him zip by. He zipped back with a bunch of boxes in his arms and told me to 'please take some'," Hartley laughed, dry and amused. "If it were anyone else I'd think this was some sort of power play."

Mark grunted in his seat, threw his legs over Kyle's half haphazardly, and then went to pull out his phone with the intention of zoning the others out. Shawna gave a shrug where she sat on the arm of the couch. "I get what you mean, him knowing where we all are."

"To be completely honest, I'm pretty sure he just ran around until he found one of us. I wasn't inside." Lisa shrugged back. She then smiled a fox’s smile at her brother. "He also gave me his cute friend's number. After a little coercion, of course."

Len ignored Mick smirking at his side, goading him, and internally groaned. Flash had gotten entirely too comfortable with them.

It was time to up the stakes. (Or take him on a not-date... Whichever came first.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your birthday was lovely, Kat! You make me smile lots, hope this returned the favour a lil bit. :)
> 
> And to everyone else, have an amazing day. ❤️


End file.
